Esa es la verdad
by Rabbit Black
Summary: Kubo nunca poseería a Akihisa, jamás.


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes del **Manga-Anime: Baka to Test** pertenecen a su respectivo autor. Yo solo los tomo prestados—sin ningún fin de lucro—para pasar un rato de ocio.

**Notas del Autor: **Éste no es el anime más grande de la historia en cuanto historia y tampoco posee el humor más fino que pueda existir pero estos dos (Akihisa—el protagonista—y Kubo—El secundario acosador del protagonista) han provocado en mi cierto… gusto, cosa rara ya que no acostumbro engatusarme con las parejas Yaoi pero la no-relación de Kubo con Akihisa están jodidamente ridícula que, simplemente, no lo pude evitar.

**Advertencias:** Contrario a lo que se pueda pensar al ver "la categoría", soy tan cutre que no fui capaz de hacer un lime que se respete. Meh… deberás que lo intente.

* * *

.

.

.

— **Esa es la verdad —**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kubo nunca poseería a Akihisa, jamás. Porque Akihisa era inalcanzable, su pequeño Dios de ojos castaños era más destructivo que una tormenta que tomaba desprevenidos a desafortunados marineros en una noche sin Luna. Él, tan pequeño, delgado y deseable era mortal, de una forma qué, sabía Kubo, solo conocería él. Porque Kubo nunca poseería a Akihisa, jamás, pero Akihisa arrasaría contra Kubo cada vez que quisiera, cada vez que deseara y la frustración y la lujuria llegarán a niveles insospechados.

Yoshii_-Kun_ entraría a su mundo a paso firme, decidido, como dueño absoluto. Como el dueño del mundo de fantasías de Kubo, porque así era. Azotaría la puerta detrás de él y se quedaría parado por unos minutos, totalmente estático, observando fijamente a Kubo con sus enorme ojos castaños, sus mejillas se tornarían ligeramente rosas antes de volver a su color natural siendo remplazados por un ligero fruncido de ceño. Y Kubo se sobresaltaría, pegando un cómico salto de su silla, saliendo detrás de su escritorio, preguntado cosas tan estúpidas como: _"¿Estás bien Yoshii-Kun? ¿Alguien te ha lastimado, Yoshii-Kun? ¿Tienes hambre Yoshii-Kun?"_

Pero Akihisa no contestaría, nunca lo haría. Solo se acercaría a él, lo tomaría de la corbata y lo besaría. Y Kubo, como siempre, no pondría resistencia, aún cuando sabía que ese simple acto terminaría por romperlo, cuando, luego que Yoshii-_Kun _marchará, él se quedara ahí, con el amor y el deseo derramando por sus poros y sin nada más que la certeza que Akihisa Yoshii-_Kun_ jamás sería de él.

Por eso, cada vez que estaban en esa misma situación Kubo no ponía resistencia alguna _¿Cómo podría?_ Kubo lo deseaba, tanto, que dolía, y Kubo amaba ese dolor que le quemaba cada vez que Yoshii-_Kun_ mordía su labio inferior, tímido, siempre tímido, inseguro, pero demandante. Y gruñía. Akihisa gruñía, mientras tiraba a Kubo contra sí, volviéndose insaciable, cada vez más territorial, cada vez más filoso.

Kubo nunca le negaba nada a su pequeño castaño. Se dejaba hacer con la misma sumisión que la más enamorada de las mujeres. Suspiraba, gemía, porque era todo lo que podía hacer ya que cada vez que intentaba tocar a Yoshii-_Kun_, de enterrar sus manos en esos castaños cabellos o cuando sus manos, ansiosas, curiosas, decidían querer adentrarse entre las ropas del más pequeño, él se alejaba, rompiendo el mundo de sensaciones en el que Kubo se había dejado arrastrar por un momento.

Así que Kubo solo gemía, solo suspiraba repitiendo una y otra vez el nombre de su más delicioso tormento. O Yoshii-_Kun_ se iría. Y eso era lo que menos deseaba Kubo.

— ¿Yoshii-_Kun_?—Un solo nombre que causaba el caos.

Eran las manos del pequeño acariciando su torso, con lentitud, con tormentosa calma. Respirando cerca de su oído o cuello, erizando sus vellos y enchinando su piel. Era Yoshii-_Kun_ quien siempre decidía cuando, como y donde. Los cuando eran lo más tormentoso para Kubo. Podía ser mañana, pasado, dentro de dos semanas o en tres meses.

— Kubo-San…Kubo-San—Y esa era la sentencia. El cuerpo de Kubo temblaba al ver y sentir los pequeños labios del castaño dejar marcas sobre su pecho, bajando, lento, como todo lo que hacía, hasta el borde de sus pantalones donde se detenía y subía la mirada, hacía Kubo, hipnotizándole, retándole a tocarle, a romper el hechizo, pero Kubo resistía, gruñendo, apretando los puños con fuerza sin despegar su mirada de aquella castaña.

Y Yoshii-_Kun_ sonreía, dulce, con las mejillas sonrosadas. El mundo era cruel. Akihisa Yoshii era demasiado cruel.

Los labios de Yoshii-_Kun_ eran delgados, pero jodidamente besables. Eran tibios, no, ardían como el mismísimo infierno. Eran todo, eran nada. Mientras bajaban y subían sobre su miembro ya erecto.

Kubo a veces pensaba cuanto más fácil hubiera sido si Yoshii-_Kun_ hubiera nacido mujer. Sería hermosa, una belleza natural, algo torpe pero encantadora. Quizás si hubiera sido así el podría cortejarla sin tapujo alguno, a plena luz de día, podría acompañarla a su casa mientras tomaba su manos y le sonreía con ternura. Pero luego, cuando se veía acorralado entre su pequeño tormento y la cama, la pared, el escritorio o donde fuese, se maldecía así mismo por siquiera pensar en cambiar a Akihisa Yoshii. El que ambos fueran hombres no era el problema, nunca lo sería.

Maldito enfermo que era porque Kubo pensaba que él no podría amar tanto a Yoshii-_kun_ si este fuera mujer.

El castaño mordió y estiró de forma ruda su lóbulo, causando que Kubo temblara, con las mejillas encendidas, el sudor resbalando por su mentón y su pelvis buscando insistentemente algún roce con el cuerpo del más pequeño. Era algo netamente sexual. Al menos así parecía ser para Yoshii-_Kun_, por que cuando se encontraban, ahí siempre estaba esa extraña atracción danzando entre ellos, martirizando a Kubo porque para él no se trataba solo de sexo. Kubo quería algo más, algo que nunca obtendría.

No, Yoshii-_Kun_ jamás sería de él, nunca a plena luz de día.

Con la suavidad inicial de siempre, Akihisa trazó un sendero de besos a lo largo de su mandíbula hasta la comisura de sus labios, mientras sus pequeñas manos continuaban recorriendo cada rincón de piel descubierta hasta llegar a su miembro ya descubierto y anteriormente estimulado por aquella boca que ahora devora la suya con ansia. Todos sus sentidos estaban tan aletargados como encendidos, todo era tan contradictorio como ellos mismos.

Una a una se iban creando nuevas marcas de dientes sobre la piel de Kubo, jadeos y suspiros inundaban la habitación que comenzaba a tornarse sofocante. Cada acción del castaño era cada vez más vigoroso y demandante que el anterior. Akihisa marcaba senderos con sus labios, pasando del cuello a la clavícula, de la clavícula al cuello y dando un enorme salto a los pezones del mayor quien solo podía arquear la espalda antes los tortuosos mordisco. Era así como de pronto Kubo se encontraba tumbado sobre el escritorio, con el menor sobre él, observándolo cuidadosamente y brindándole una sensual imagen de un chico con la ropa desecha, el cabello alborotado y las mejillas encendidas. Y el auto-control de Kubo acababa por desmoronarse, atrapando Yoshii en un fuerte y posesivo abrazo mientras volvía a estrellar sus labios contra los del castaño, apreciando el sabor salado de sus besos.

Luego, todo se tornaba confuso. Eran prendas siendo descartadas al momento junto a un confuso enredo de extremidades. Lo único de lo que ambos eran consientes era que se sentía bien, estar piel contra piel era condenadamente excitante. Una mano, de quien sabe quien, acaricia al otro pasando sobre la espina dorsal hasta la cintura y luego posicionarse sobre su trasero. Esa mano perdida se acuna con fuerza sobre el otro, apretando, causando choques violentos de cuerpo contra cuerpo.

Akihisa sostiene a Kubo contra sus caderas, haciendo notar su erección, que rítmicamente empuja hacia él simulando la felación. Kubo gime, Kubo pide, Kubo quiere más. Y Akihisa Yoshii-_Kun_ no se hace de rogar, porque, después de todo, él tampoco puede esperar más y sin nada impidiéndoselo coloca la cabeza de su erección en la entrada del mayor—Kubo-San—Susurra y se hunde de golpe en su interior. Él se mueve de forma violenta, sin detenerse ni siquiera cuando atrapa el labio inferior de Kubo entre sus dientes. Llega un momento en que se echa sobre sus codos dejando caer parte de su peso sobre Kubo. Acelera, se detiene, Kubo ruega y el castaño se impulsa dentro y fuera.

De pronto ambos explotan, llegando al clímax, desarmándose en un millón de pedazos. Yoshii-_Kun_ permanece dentro de Kubo solo un poco más, el suficiente tiempo para recobrar el aliento y el hilo de sus pensamiento. Oh, sí, ahora recuerda, Himeji y Minami lo están esperando para ir juntos al cine…de nuevo ¡Dios lo ampare! Aunque, con suerte, quizás pueda perder de vista a Minami y pasar un tiempo a solas con su dulce Himeji.

Y así como llegó, el idiota más grande de la _Academia Fumizuki_ se marcha, sin decir palabra, sin compartir alguna mirada furtiva o una sonrisa indiscreta. Kubo, a diferencia de Akihisa no pude recoger tan rápido los pedazos de sí mismo y se queda ahí, abrazándose en un vano intento por reconfortarse. Akihisa Yoshii-_Kun_ lo terminará destruyendo algún día, entre besos y caricias lo desgastara hasta que no quede nada de sí.

Pero está bien, porque Kubo sabe, él comprende que Yoshii-_Kun_ nunca será de él.

Jamás.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas finales:**

Si, ya sé que la idea de un Akihisa-seme es ridícula teniendo en cuenta la apariencia totalmente Uke que tiene pero… ¡Joder! Que a me mata… ¡Lo juro! En mi universo personal no puede ser de otra forma.

Para ser mi primer escrito sobre una pareja Yaoi, no creo que este taaan mal ¿Verdad? ¡Oh, Kami, soy una vergüenza!

**RB**, out.

.

.

.


End file.
